


Balancing Act

by maybemalapert (laconicisms)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, F/M, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/maybemalapert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane doesn't need to have sex, but -- by god -- she wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrollgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/gifts).



> Dear giftee,
> 
> I really loved the scenario with Jane the moment I read it, so this is what I picked. =D It was a pleasure to write for you, so I hope you enjoy! <3

Technically speaking she's perfectly capable of balancing her work, her hormones and her hot boyfriend.

Technically speaking she's also quite capable of remembering to keep track of when she's about to go into heat and to take the hormone suppressants.

Very untechnically, real life speaking, heat sex is the best sex there is and nothing else even gets close to it. Also, she's on contraceptives.

So when the time rolls around, Jane ignores the suppressants, takes off some time from work and travels to New York. 

 

\--

 

She wakes shaking in the middle of the night, hands cold and clammy while her forehead's burning up. She hates this part of the heat where her body is telling her she's running a fever by making her feel like an icicle. Neither her shirt nor the blankets are enough, so she moves closer to the body beside hers, trying to steal the warmth that Thor is giving off.

"Jane?" Thor murmurs softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she replies, sighing as his arms close around her. 

"You did not. I was yet awake."

She doesn't need to ask why. When she arrived, Thor was waiting for her in the lobby of Stark Tower -- now re-christened Avengers Tower --, frowning at anyone who even looked her way. Despite the fact that she had not actually started on her heat cycle yet. It had been both endearing and amusing because Thor made no distinction between alphas and omegas, casting glares at everyone.

He didn't let her out of his sight once that day. No surprise that he doesn't sleep now.

Another flash of cold hits her and she shudders. Thor wraps his arms tighter around her, one hand slipping underneath her panties to knead her ass cheeks. It helps sometimes, to make her think of sex, to get her body to hit that level where the temperature has risen to its final height.

She places a kiss on his bare chest and whispers, "Go on."

He does so for a few moments more and she thinks she's beginning to feel some sort of stirring. But then Thor rights himself, moving her until she's lying, ass up, over his lap, face pressed into the mattress. He taps her right ass cheek once, lightly, a question. Jane groans and hisses a quiet 'yes'. 

The first slap, while cushioned a little bit by her panties, is as forceful as he tends to be. She's not quite certain if it's because he miscalculates the force that can be used on a human or if it's just a kink for him; either way, she likes it. He delivers another swat, and then one after another, getting a steady rhythm going while Jane moans in what she hopes sounds like encouragement even if she's not quite reached the stage of even mild arousal yet.

However, _however_. She _can_ feel the heat from her ass begin to spread and the first tentative, prickling rushes of arousal are having her clit twitch lightly.

"How are you faring?" Thor asks, pausing for a moment.

"It's working," Jane mumbles, and Thor gives her ass a reassuring pet. His slaps become more frequent, a little bit stronger, too, and every once in a while he takes a break to push a questing finger lightly against her vagina. He hums appreciatively when her panties begin to get a little wet just around the time that the cold finally leaves her body and she can actually feel the heat that has been building up. 

"God, Thor," she moans and wriggles until Thor's left hand on the small of her back makes her still. He uses his fingers to rub her clit through her panties, letting her burning ass be for the moment. "Thor," she says again. Then again because her arousal is getting...more, more. God, _more_ , and then she's shouting as he makes her come for the first time that night.

Then for the second. And the third.

Her panties are drenched. She never squirts outside her heat; but during _wet_ doesn't even begin to cover it. Thor rolls her off his lap and she becomes aware of his hardness then and the way his breathing is a lot quicker than it usually is. His eyes shine and he licks his lips as he rolls her fully onto her back, rubbing his damp fingers before sticking them into his mouth. God. 

He smiles at her low moan. 

Thor pulls down her panties carefully, past her shaking legs, past her feet. He dangles them in front of her face, letting her see how wet they are before bunching them into a ball and...really, she should have expected what is coming next.

"Open your mouth."

Only, no one has ever done that before. And god, she thinks she could come from the thought alone. Jane opens her mouth, letting Thor put her panties in and pushing her mouth closed. The taste of herself explodes on her tongue and she moans past the impromptu gag. "Don't open until we are done."

Then Thor starts to pull her shirt up. He makes her remove her arms from the shirt, but leaves her face covered and ties the fabric off above her head. In the semi-dark of Thor's bedroom, it's effective enough as a blindfold. She can feel Thor lean towards her ear and says, "I will knot you now." And, "on your hands and knees." 

He doesn't help her turn now, letting her struggle for him as she moves and crawls into position, legs still shaky and questing carefully with her hands, so she won't fall off the bed. It's proof, in a way, of how much she wants it. When she thinks she's good, all lined up to present herself, she puts her head down on her forearms. A moment later, Thor rearranges her smoothly until her face is pressed into the mattress. Combined with her shirt and the panties in her mouth, it feels stifling, each intake of breath encumbered by the fabrics.

She loves that man.

Her ass still feels hot and red, but Thor seems unsatisfied. He applies a couple of slaps, spread evenly over her ass before gripping her hips tightly. A second later, the tip of his cock bumps against her. Jane sucks in a breath through her mouth, forgetting about the panties for a moment. She coughs and gags a little and Thor freezes against her.

"Jane, are you well?"

Her eyes are watering a bit, but the heat is building up further now that she knows how close she is to release. Still, Jane hesitates for a moment, to check that she can handle this, before nodding.

The tip is pushed in, and she forgets about the momentary discomfort. Thor doesn't take his time; he did that during the heat before and it drove her almost mad with need and want and she _loved_ it, but today he doesn't tease and that's fine too. He pushes in even more and she can feel the knot at her entrance, has that slight panicky moment where she's -- as always -- 100 % sure that it will not fit, never, it's too big, oh god, _oh fuck_ , before Thor pushes harder and she screams, past the gag, past her shirt, into the mattress.

It's in, and the endorphins crash into her system, making her feel happy, so fucking happy to be filled finally that she could cry. It comes in waves, pulsing as Thor's cock does, as his knot does, swelling to fill her entirely, to join them, so she can never get away from him, so he can never get away from her because she has caught him just as much as he has caught her. Thor groans out a "yes" as if he's heard her, hands still gripping her hips. He says, "mine" and Jane wants to say it, too, but she's gagged, he's told her not to open her mouth, so she won't. She'll keen and moan and whimper her reply.

"Mine," Thor says once more, and his knot gives off one final pulse, swells just a bit more and locks them together for good.

\--

It is two hours later and they still lie joined, the knot inside her now feeling uncomfortable and a bit painful, but she wouldn't trade this for the world. Thor has removed both her shirt and panties and is petting her face as they lie side by side. For all the twinges and aches, she's feeling mellow and at peace with herself. Tomorrow morning she will have breakfast with Thor and maybe visit Tony Stark and then she'll go back to work. 

Perfectly balanced.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Avengers Fest 2013.


End file.
